


I Wish

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Time together is hard to come by when he's always on the road, especially during G1 seasonShort ficPrompt request fulfilled for “I wish we could stay like this forever.”





	I Wish

You couldn’t recall a time you had ever felt more content. Everything was at peace as you laid with your husband Hiroshi Tanahashi in a grass covered field far away from civilization. The two of you needed this. The hectic pace of the G1 Climax definitely took its toll, both mentally and physically on Hiroshi. It was hard mentally on you as well, being away from him for over a month. So you had gone out to a romantic dinner before Hiroshi drove you out through the country side, parking near a grassy knoll and spreading out a soft blanket for the two of you to lay on. Your head was on his chest, the steady thumping of his heart beat almost lulling you to sleep as you gazed up into the clear night sky. 

You loved that the two of you could just lay together without the need to fill the silence. You were both content just being together. Words weren’t necessary. You smiled as Hiroshi held your hand where it laid on his stomach, fingers idly twisting your wedding band back and forth as he stargazed. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Hiroshi said breaking the silence. 

“Me too.” You said sleepily. “I could die happy laying here with you.” 

You pressed a kiss into his chest making him hum happily. 

“It’s so beautiful. So still and quiet.” He said. 

“What do you think of moving to the country side after I retire?” He asked fingers moving to stroke through your silky hair. 

“I think it sounds wonderful.” You told him. “I love being away from the busy city. I miss the quiet.” 

“Sounds like a plan then.” He said letting out a yawn. 

“Sounds like a plan.” You repeated.


End file.
